Angels in Oz
by tiamat100
Summary: This is an Angels Unlimited Or Agent Angeel and Wizard crossover. Mel Beeby, a trainee angel, gets a guardian angel assignment. The girl she's guarding lives in Kansas, and dreams of far away places. In the guise of Glinda,can Mel save the day even in Oz
1. Chapter 1

Angels in Oz

_**Angels in Oz**_

_**Chapter 1-The call**_

_A/N-This is an angel Unlimited/Wizard of Oz crossover. You're more likely to enjoy it if you like Angels unlimited. _

I sighed. I went to the Angel Watch centre at least once a week and I loved it. Helping humans, being there, making sure that no one on Earth is ever alone. It makes me feel like I'm really making a difference. I love going on missions, I love my mates, and I especially love living in Heaven! I mean, how cool!

What I love most of all, though, is GA modules. I've always wanted to be a Guardian Angel. I had one module before when I watched over a girl called Honesty Bloomfield, and ever since I've been waiting for my next call. See, when a human needs your help, he(or she) sends you a message. They Call you because you're the one who can help them.

I was hoping I'd get a hard job this time. Honesty was hard, but I'd like a really tricky one. I love being an angel so so much! I love everything except the PODS. The evil side of the cosmos.

When you're a guardian angel, you have to protect humans from PODS. In fact, any angel has too. It's the only way to keep the Pods from completely overtaking. And as PODS is, like, shorthand for POWERS OF DARKNESS, its kind of necessary that we stop them. I finished my shift at the Angel Watch Centre and went to bed. I mean, I love being an angel. Its so cool. But it can also be really scary, and V.Weird. I'll tell you about my latest GA module. It was so strange, you would not believe.

Anyway, one Wednesday, during Private Study, I was helping Miss Dove. See, on Wednesdays we have Private Study. We have to use the Angel Link and go and do our own thing. The angel link is like the heavenly internet, by the way. Anyway, I help Miss Dove with the Pre-schoolers. I love it. According to Miss Dove, I have a gift for it. Once I considered giving up Angel Work and fighting PODS, and trying to become a Pre-school teacher instead. I didn't though. I enjoy Angel Work WAY too much!!

Anyway, my soul mate Lollie was off singing, and I was helping Miss Dove with the Pre-schoolers. I was just sticking glitter all over a painting of the beach by Maudie, one of the little angel girls. Suddenly, I went dizzy. I could hear farm noises, VERY heavy wind, barking, and a girls voice singing "Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high,". She sang some other words as well, but I couldn't quite hear them all.

I could see a yellow road and a farmhouse in my head. It was quite scary.

A moment later, I was lying on the floor looking into Miss Dove's face. I sighed. "Miss Dove, can I go? I'm sorry, but I got the call again. I think I'd better get down to the Agency!" it felt wrong to be excited, but I couldn't help it. I was terrified of being alone on this mission, but I really wanted to become a guardian Angel. I have this fear of being on my own, though, so its hard. But I'm getting better now.

Anyway, so I rushed off to the agency. I was excited. If I'd known what I was up for on this mission, I might not have been quite so eager.

So, I raced down to the agency. I suddenly realised that there were 3 other angels I knew running in the same direction. First I saw one of my best buddies, Reuben. He saw me and slowed down. Suddenly my soul mate Lollie whacked me on the back. "You got called too! How sublime babe!" she cried. I felt relieved. Could it be possible we were going to similar places? Then my blood went cold. One last person was running towards our little group.

Brice. Full name Brice De Winter. He used to be my cosmic enemy. WE still tried to avoid each other. He was a fallen angel, working for the PODS so that he could protect his brother, Dominic. He'd been accepted back into the Angel Academy, and was dating Lollie. He hung out with us a lot. We'd even won a HALO award together. But still, we didn't quite get on. After hating each other and being Arch-Nemesis' , it was hard to suddenly become Best Buds. I tried to act cheerful as he ran towards us. "OH, Hi Brice" I said to him casually. "Did you get the call too?" He nodded, avoiding my eyes. Lollie, trying to pretend there was nothing wrong, hugged him. "Ohmigosh, this is so cool! We all got the Call!" she cried happily. I managed to force a smile to my face. I was a little-no, make that a lot-put out. I knew Brice was a fully reformed angel now, but it still bugged me. I still saw him as a PODS. I mean, once he beat Reubs up real bad! There's still a scar. Of course, only because Reubs wanted to keep it, but still…

I looked at my watch. "Oh no! We'd better get going!" I shrieked unprofessionally.

We hurtled simultaneously towards the agency, bursting suddenly through the doors. A few agents glared at us as we tried to stifle our giggles. We raced quickly to the GA part of the building. Michael, our headmaster, who is also an archangel, was there to meet us. "You took an awful long time. Now, its time for me to tell you where you're going. Lola, you're guarding a girl in France, 2012, called Ellie Barnes. She moved there from London and is struggling to fit in. Reuben, you're guarding a boy who was kidnapped by pirates. He's being forced to join the crew, which is Blackbeard's. There will be lots of Opposition vibes."(Opposition is what we're meant to call the PODS). Reuben nodded firmly, ready for the challenge. I waited for my turn. "Brice and Mel, you've got to guard two rather strange people. Melanie, you have to help a girl named Dorothy Gales, who is caught in a Tornado and trapped in a strange land named Oz. You will be visible, and will be taking the guise of Glinda, the Good Witch of the North. She's friends with the Agency, so she agreed you could take her place. You will be invisible until Dorothy arrives in Oz. She's from 1930's Kansas." I sat up. My human sounded so cool! Then I heard Brice's briefing. "Brice, you will be guarding a rather unusual character. He's not even human. Your hu-the person you'll be guarding, anyway, is a scarecrow." Brice laughed, and then stopped.

"Wait. You're not joking?" Brice asked, confused. Michael shook his head. I was shocked. A scarecrow? Then Michael looked at me, knowing I wouldn't like what came next. "Brice, this scarecrow is alive, and is one of the friends Dorothy makes in Oz." Both Brice and I went pale. We had to go on our mission together? Oh no. I tried to cover up for my shock. I just said lamely "Um…Don't we have to go get changed? Well, won't I?" I asked. Michael passed me a beautiful sparkly pink dress and a huge wand. He told me that I'd be able to use all Glinda's magic powers as good witch of the north , then I rushed off to get changed.

Five minutes later, I stepped out. Everyone stared at me. I must admit, I looked very strange. But also beautiful. I also had to wear a ginger wig.

Quickly, Brice and I rushed to the portal we had to share. Al, my favourite maintenance guy, winked at me as we blasted off into the past.

I couldn't wait to meet my human. I just wished I didn't have to share my mission with Brice. I mean, have you ever heard of Superman working co-operatively with Lex Luthor? No way. How could I work with my arch nemesis? I didn't know. But I knew I had to get through this nightmare somehow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-A tornado and the munchkins

_**Chapter 2-A tornado and the munchkins**_

_A/N-I do not own Angels Unlimited or Wizard of Oz. Thanks. Now read the story and please review!_

I started flipping through my bio, completely ignoring Brice. Somehow I would be given all the magic powers Glinda is meant to have, and I would have all her memories as soon as we landed. The Agency is very impressive!

Anyway, after about ten minutes of flying though the cosmos, Brice spoke up. "Look, Melanie, we've never liked each other. WE used to be cosmic enemies. But I've changed, I'm an angel again, like you guys. And you still insist on treating me like dirt unless darling little angel diddums wants something because she's too stupid to read her dumb angel handbook and work it out for herself!" There was venom in his voice. I was shocked. I felt like he'd been the one avoiding me! "What? Brice, I don't ignore you! You ignore me, you hate me, and when I try and act friendly you push me away! Forgive me for avoiding someone who hates me!" I yelled at him. He looked shocked. "Look, Mel, I didn't ask to go on this stupid assignment with you, ok, so can we just try and get along for the sake of this bag of straw I'm guarding and your little gil?!" I sighed. Then I realised, Brice must be feeling sad 'cos he only gets a scarecrow, and I get a real person. He's invisible, I'm visible. Its because I'm on my second assignment and its his first, but still-Its unfair.

I nodded. "OK, I'll try and be nice. But-We're landing!" There was a jolt as Brice gave me a scathing look. "I did know that, Melanie!" I shrugged and opened the door.

Suddenly, I was alone.

I wasn't visible yet, and I was in a small house. It was flying in a tornado! I screamed, but then I remembered, like, Hey! I'm an angel!, so I got back to my jo and started beaming positive vibes at the girl on the bed. I guessed she must be Dorothy. She was asleep, and her dog, who I had read in the bio was called Toto, rushed up to me. Animal just love angel vibes! I knew a little of the language angels use to speak to animals, so I tried out a few phrases.

I carried on beaming vibes at the scared little girl. I was so carried away with my work that I was very shocked when we suddenly landed with a jolt. I heard voices calling and I realised that in an invisible pocket of my sparkly dress there was a small glass orb.

There was a picture on it of a small person dressed in green. I realised from the bio that he was the Munchkin Mayor.  
"Glinda! A witch has landed her house on top of the wicked Witch of the East! Can you find out if she is a good Witch or a bad Witch?" I called to him. "Yes, I can!" I realised I was visible.

The girl was waking up, so I quickly used my angel tags to disappear. I reappeared outside.

Dorothy came out and looked around. "Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore…" Some of the munchkins laughed. She looked around. "What was that?" She cried. I used my angel tags to appear in a pink bubble.

Dorothy looked awestruck. I smiled. I could hardly act like Glinda, but I knew I had to. Pretend that I had never seen a dog before, that I believed she was a witch.

"Are you a good witch, or a bad witch?" I asked her. I was shocked. My voice sounded completely different! It sounded all light…and…twinkly. It was v.weird.

Dorothy looked even more shocked, but I had to continue acting my part.

She stared at me, before speaking. "Who, me? I'm not a witch at all! I'm Dorothy Gales, from Kansas. Witches are old, and ugly!" The munchkins all laughed again.

I had to grit my teeth so I wouldn't laugh too.

"What was that?" Came Dorothys anxious voice.

"Those are the Munchkins. They are laughing because, I am a witch. I am Glinda, the Good Witch of the North!"

Dorothy looked at me shocked. "OH, I beg your pardon, but I've never heard of a beautiful witch before." I smiled at her.

We talked a little bit longer before I started to sing. It had said in my bio that I should sing whenever I felt like it, and what ever words I could think of.

"Err…Come out, come out, Wherever you are

And…meet the young lady…who…fell...from a star!

She fell from the sky? She fell very far…

And…Kansas, she says is the name of the star?"

No one seemed to notice my hesitation. In fact the munchkins began to sing.

"And Kansas, she says is the name of the star!"

It was getting easier.

"She…brings you good news,

Or haven't you heard?

When she…fell out of Kansas…

A…miracle occurred!"

Dorothy started to sing too now, with all the munchkins listening.

"It really was no miracle, what happened was just this,

The wind began to switch, The house to pitch,

And suddenly the hinges started to unhitch

Just then, the witch, to satisfy an itch, went flying n her broomstick, thumbing for a hitch!"

The Munchkin Braggart stood up as I sent vibes to the bewildered girl in the centre of the crowd. "And oh, what happened then was rich!" The little man cried out.

Suddenly all the munchkins joined in with cheerful excited little voices. I couldn't help smiling.

"The house began to pitch, the kitchen took a switch,

It landed on the wicked witch in the middle of a ditch,

Which was not a healthy situation for, the wicked witch

The house began to pitch, the kitchen took a switch,

It landed on the wicked witch in the middle of a ditch,

Which was not a healthy situation for, the wicked witch,

Who began to twitch, and was reduced to just a stitch , of what was once the wicked witch!"

The Munchkins continued to sing and proclaim and celebrate the witches death. They kept on thanking Dorothy, and she was obviously flustered so I beamed vibes at her and stood close by her side.

Eventually they started singing "Tra la la la la…" They kept singing.

The, suddenly, there was a huge bang.

And a human who wasn't all human appeared. She was a PODS agent. I knew who she was. The Wicked Witch of the West. I knew what she was, and she knew what I was. But neither of us could blow the others cover, so I stayed silent until Dorothy spoke.

"I thought you said she was dead!" the scared girl cried. I beamed vibes at her and tried to dispel the dark vibes and feelings the PODS agent was spreading around.

I spoke trying to sound cheerful and carefree. "That was her sister. This is the Wicked Witch of the West, and she's worse then the other one was!"

"Who killed my sister? Who killed the Witch of the East?" She walked up to Dorothy and I suddenly remembered I hadn't put my cosmic shields up. I was as vulnerable as Dorothy! I quickly went through my usual landing procedure with Helix, my inner angel.

"Was it you?" Asked the Witch, snarling at Dorothy. I beamed heavenly vibes for all I was worth.

Dorothy was terrified. "No! No, it was an accident! I didn't mean to kill anybody!" She told the witch.

The Witch sent out more Dark Vibes. It was practically turning into a battle of the vibes as I beamed out good vibes to combat them.

"Well, I can cause accidents too!" She snarled at Dorothy. I was petrified. The angel link, I told myself. I had to access the Angel Link.

But it was very hard to go calm and peaceful with a PODS sending awful vibes out. I was on my own.

I couldn't battle her, not really. I was only a trainee. So I tried the distraction technique. "Aren't you forgetting the ruby slippers?" I asked her. These were powerful and they could give the PODS more power, but it was all I could do. Then I had an idea.

The Witch turned "The slippers! Yes! The slippers!" she snarled as she crept towards the house and the corpse of her sister.

The, just as she was about to take them, I used my borrowed powers to make the slippers teleport and the corpse shrivel.

"The ruby slippers! What have you done with them? Give them back to me or I'll!" she moved towards me. I beamed more vibes desperately.

"It's too late. There they are and there they'll stay." And I pointed to Dorothy's feet, which was where I'd teleported the slippers to.

"Give me back my slipper I'm the only one that knows how to use them! They're of no use to you! Give them back to me! Give them back!" She knew she'd be in trouble if she failed to complete her mission. If she didn't have the slippers.

I knew how powerful they were, and I couldn't let her have them. But now the fate of the slippers rested in Dorothy's hands-or feet.

"Keep tight inside of them. They're magic must be very powerful, or she wouldn't want them so badly!" I urged her desperately. If the PODS got those slippers…It didn't bear thinking about.

"You stay out of this Glinda, or I'll fix you as well!" She cried. I was terrified, but then I remembered.

I could do this. I beamed more and more vibes and the evil vibes began to evaporate. And Glinda was the more powerful witch in any case.

"Oh, Rubbish! You have no power while I'm here! Be gone, before somebody drops a house on you too!" I cried confidently, trying to make her think that other angels would soon be flying in to sort her out. It worked. She looked up fearfully, knowing that although I couldn't fight her in front of Dorothy, other angels who were invisible could.

But she had to have the last word.

"Very well. I'll bide my time. And as for you, my fine lady, It's true I can't attend to you here and now as I'd like. But just try and stay out of my way, just try. I'll get you my pretty-and your little dog too!" She cackled evilly and vanished in a huge puff of red smoke.

I could breathe easily again. I quickly sent out lots more heavenly vibes to clear out the remaining evil.

I reassured the munchkins that she was gone, and it was safe to get up. They slowly got to their feet.

Dorothy needed to go home, and I pretended I didn't know what the slippers could do. Dorothy had to do her job. She could make a difference in the world, an important difference. Not only would she rid Oz of its two Wicked Witches and its humbug Wizard, because of her experience she would grow up to change the world.

I remembered the Roman Triplets I'd saved on one of my missions. All their descendants had changed the world. Well, most of them.

I was one of their descendants. And now I realised that Dorothy here was another.

So I told her to follow the yellow Brick Road. I left her. But only for a moment. I'd have to dematerialise, and when I was invisible all I could eat was heavenly trail mix. So I quickly willed myself to appear in Glinda's castle and had my last proper meal for a while.

Then I appeared again, but this time invisible, next to Dorothy.

We walked with no problems for a while, before we reached the crossroads.

I could tell there was another angel in the vicinity. And as I saw the scarecrow, I realised who it was. Just as hands covered my eyes and Brice's voice sneered:

"Having fun playing dress-up, Melanie?"


End file.
